


I Shuffled my iTunes and I Got Nothing

by pittoo (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achievement Unlocked: Hold hands with your Best Friend<br/>and other stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shuffled my iTunes and I Got Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> the only time i can write anything is if it's past 8pm and im hungry tbh

“Isn’t this weird?”

Hinata’s head turns from where he’s walking along a low brick wall beside his companion, eyes as large and confused as ever. Yamaguchi wonders if Hinata is ever _not_ just a little bit puzzled; he figures he’s been spending way too much time around Kageyama. “What’s weird?”

Yamaguchi wants to jokingly comment about how Hinata’s taller than him for once, even if it’s only by a couple inches, but something about the orange-red backdrop and the comfortable silence surrounding them tells him he should really answer truthfully. It wasn’t his job to make fun of the redhead, anyway. “We don’t usually walk home together, I mean?” Is what he says, and it’s true.

“Oh,” Hinata starts, looking back at his feet again, arms outstretching to keep his balance. “Well, yeah, I guess we don’t. I guess it’s not that weird, though?”

“Why not?” Yamaguchi asks, and Hinata pouts at how quickly he says it. It would’ve been nice if he’d at least _pretended_ he was enjoying the experience with minimal confusion.

“Don’t you want to?” He chooses to retaliate instead of answering – as if he really had an answer - deliberately sounding as sulky as possible. That’d teach him, he thinks, and he peers to the side to see if Yamaguchi is looking apologetic already.

He isn’t. Disappointing.

“It’s really out of your way-“ The taller teen starts, only to be met with a groan of “I tooold you it’s okay!”, which he patiently – bless him- waits for the end of before he continues. “-There’s really no reason for you to have to walk a whole hour, by yourself, to get home from my house. Not even Tsukki would do that, and he’s-“

“Your best friend, I knoooow,” Hinata whines, almost misplacing his feet against the bricks, but correcting himself before he can start to topple over. “And Kageyama’s mine, but I don’t want to walk home with him _every_ day! He shouts too much. I wanna walk home with my best friend who doesn’t shout, too.”

 _Best friend_. Yamaguchi swallows. He hadn’t thought of it like that. “That’s fine, I guess?”

“Don’t sound so unsure!” He does place his feet wrong this time, stumbling with a grumble though reacting quick enough to right his balance again. Nice. Yamaguchi notices, this time, yelping himself and jumping into a defensive position; legs apart, hands held up as if ready to grab forward at any moment.

“Okay, okay! That’s fine!” Voice high with both panic and conviction, Yamaguchi is about ready to grab onto Hinata himself; he wasn’t sure if the redhead would forgive him if he let him fall off and injure himself or something. If only he’d get off the wall, the possibility of never being able to play volleyball for a couple of weeks wouldn’t be an issue.

“Better!” Hinata grins, and of course, despite his flushed cheeks, Yamaguchi grins back.

He’s glad they had gotten this close.

They both walk in companionable silence, save for the hum of traffic in the distance, for some time; Yamaguchi’s watching much more closely, this time, praying to _god_ Hinata doesn’t decide to get too intense and almost topple over again. His own reflexes weren’t nearly as trained as Hinata’s and he didn’t really think his arms could hold so much of the other boy’s weight for very long.

Hinata’s noticed the tension; Yamaguchi’s hovering close, and while he wouldn’t use ‘dangerously’ as the adjective for this situation – since he doesn’t mind, especially considering their thighs had gotten stuck together once (even the memory is gross – he never, ever wants to sit next to someone after sweating that much _ever again_ ) – the atmosphere between them seemed to shift almost dramatically.

He wishes there wasn’t that air of caution, though, so he decides he better remedy that before the other boy flips a lid or something.

“Do you want to hold hands?”

Yamaguchi almost yelped again.

“...Why?”

“You’re tense!”

Hinata just grins at him for a while, waiting for a real response beyond that super-offensive-tbh ‘why’, though he doesn’t get one right away; Yamaguchi doesn’t even look at him for a couple of moments, though he supposes it’s better than being stared at like he was being guarded. Or something.

“If you want to!” Is the response he finally gets, albeit shaky and stuttered, and resolve hardened, they both reach at the same time.

It’s… Awkward.

There was a definite air of _no homo bruh_ floating cautiously around their hands, which didn’t even know what they were supposed to be doing, especially after a pretty spectacular bump of knuckles before their fingers even made an attempt to weave together. Their hands didn’t quite fit together at first; Hinata’s hands were too small, Yamaguchi’s fingers were too long to fit around them properly without it seeming kind of weird, so he has to keep his grip pretty loose. Hinata was too warm for there to not be sweat clamming up the hold, and neither of them missed the way they both grimaced slightly at that. They laughed instead.

“I don’t think this is how it’s works,” Hinata says. “I can’t move my hand.”

“Just – Let me –“ Yamaguchi _clearly_ doesn’t know what he’s doing either as he tries to wriggle his fingers into the spaces between Hinata’s, and Hinata is absolutely certain his wrist isn’t supposed to bend that way as he does it, but when their hands fall again everything seemed… Okay. It was nice.

Yamaguchi is  _very_ aware of Hinata’s clammy hand, and he tries hard – and fails – not to note how nicely their hands fit together when they’re linked by their fingers and not their whole hands all at once. He lifts their hands, a bit, palms pressed together and fingers pointing upwards, at least trying to create the illusion that this situation was being sustained entirely due to his desire to keep the shorter teen steady. He’s actually a little miserable when Hinata lets go and jumps off of the wall so they can cross the road. Yamaguchi's hand is considerably sweatier and he knows for sure that it's not all from Hinata.

The brunette knows it’s only a few more strides until they’re at his house, and he cocks his head to the side a bit, face scrunching up ever so slightly. He could, perhaps, offer to walk Hinata back the other way until they get back to the crossroad that leads towards the mountains, or maybe they could go to the park – except, it was much too late for that. What kind of excuse would Hinata go for, anyway?

The silence is definitely not quite as companionable as it was before, and when it’s broken by Yamaguchi finally stuttering out a question, _do you want to come inside for a bit, we have snacks, and games_ – Hinata’s too dazed to let him talk, and he interrupts with a yes, shut up for a minute, and Yamaguchi does.

He’s smiling, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> nice


End file.
